The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device, and is preferably applicable to, for example, a semiconductor device having a power semiconductor element, and an electronic device using the same.
In a semiconductor chip including power semiconductor elements such as IGBTs formed therein, the current flowing between a pad provided on the main surface side and a back surface electrode provided on the back surface side can be controlled by the power semiconductor elements formed in the semiconductor chip. For this reason, such a semiconductor chip can be used for a switching element through which a large current flows, and the like. For packaging such a semiconductor chip, a metal plate is coupled via a solder to the pad of the semiconductor chip in consideration of the resistance reduction.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-256839 (Patent Document 1), there is described technology regarding a semiconductor device including a trench gate IGBT.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-91618 (Patent Document 2), there is described a technology regarding a semiconductor device including a soldered electrode formed over the surface of an element electrode exposed from the opening in a protective film.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-21914 (Patent Document 3), there is described a technology regarding a semiconductor device in which a gold-plated bump is formed over each pad.